Some footwear articles include an ankle collar that is manipulated when the footwear article is put on. For example, the ankle collar may be depressed towards the sole as the wearer's foot is slid into the upper. Furthermore, some of these footwear articles include a collar elevator operable to move the ankle collar from the depressed or lowered state to the raised state. An example of one type of collar elevator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,820,527, and examples of other collar elevators are described in US Pat. Pub. 2018/0110292 and US Pat. Pub. 2018/0289109.